


A Storm Within a Storm

by Katrina1985



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GFY, M/M, Magick abuse, Mentions of Dark Dawn, mentions of the other Buffy Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley just wanted his man back. He just didn’t want the pain that came with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm Within a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> You are writing for: entrenous88  
> Their request:  
> Male character (ONE) you want paired with Xander: Riley  
> Up to three things you want in your fic: an appliance that won't work,  
> lots of rain, some degree of jealousy  
> Up to two things you don't want: non-con, major character death  
> Preferred maximum rating: NC-17 (but really, anything from G up is  
> fine -- whatever works best for the story)  
> Does your request require comics canon? No.  
> If not, are you open to having comics canon used in the story written  
> for you? No.
> 
> AN: This is written for entrenous88 for the maleslashminis challenge. She wanted an appliance that didn’t work, lots of rain, and some degree of jealousy. I never expected it to go this twisted, but the bunny demanded it.

Riley glared at the broken microwave and stove as if it was their fault that he was having such a shitty day. He woke up late due to a freak rain storm that had knocked out the power during the night. His lover couldn’t come by for another few hours because of some stupid demon out, trying to eat Dawn this week. To top it all off, the fuse box blew, and now, nothing in the kitchen worked.

The weather and the lack of working appliances didn’t really bother him. It was the fact that Xander hadn’t been home in three days due to Dawn be extra clingy. What made it worse was each time Xander went over to see her, she gave Riley this evil little smug smirk, and Xander never saw it. Joyce, Giles and the girls were all trying to get Xander to see what Dawn was doing, but he wanted to believe the best in his Dawn-Patrol.

He was about to mutter about manipulative bitches when the door slammed open and Xander stormed into the apartment with an angry scowl marring his face.

“Xan? What’s wrong?” Things that made Xander angry, made Riley wary. The last time Xander was pissed off; he was quiet for three hours before he could even talk about it.

“Dawn is not allowed near me ever again. If she even as much comes into the same room as me, I might just beat her to death.” Brown eyes looked up at Riley, and a small hint of green was showing up.

“Why?” Riley was afraid of the answer, he didn’t want to be the reason that Xander broke off from his friends and family.

“She was going to cast a spell that was going to forcibly bind me to her, and then make me kill you spiritually. Giles sent her to Devon, since she’s gone off the deep end faster than Willow ever did.” Riley pulled Xander into a tight hug, and let the shorter man sag into his arms.

“It’s not your fault. She is to blame for that. I want to think that she would never have ended up doing a Willow, but I’m sad that she did.” Kissing the brunet on his temple, Riley lead Xander to the bedroom to strip the younger man out of the wet clothes to warm him up.

Getting Xander settled under the covers, Riley went to get some comfort food before stripping down as well and curling into Xander after securing the apartment from unwanted entry.

“If you want, we can both call off tomorrow and stay in. We can try to find good memories of Dawn, and write to her, reminding her that we are here for her, even if she did screw up big time.”

“I’d rather we didn’t. While I’ll always care about Dawn, I won’t ever be able to trust her again. What if she spells a letter to screw around with and hurt us again? Until I know for sure, I can’t keep in contact with her, I just can’t.” 

Cuddling him close, Riley soothed Xander as best as he could and kissed the crown of his forehead. He would keep Xander calm, and call them both off tomorrow; knowing that this would only be the first of many long talks into the night.

Riley let a small, sad smile form. This was not what he thought of when it came to getting Xander’s attention back on him. He knew it wasn’t a wish demon, and that made the situation all that much worse. They would get over this hurtle though. Xander never gave up without a fight.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I wrote this back in 2008 under another user name. Katrina, Katrina C, and KatrinaTOC are me.


End file.
